


Night of The Evil Dead

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amputation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Dark Past, Deadites, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fivesome, Inspired by Evil Dead, Italian Mafia, Loss of Virginity, Past Drug Addiction, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, The Necronomicon, Threesome, Tree Sex, Violence, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: After getting a letter from Pegasus, Yugi and the gang visit a cabin to find two things, a girl with her left hand missing and a book which released a dark evil. A dark Evil and who will live or die?





	Night of The Evil Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic had rape/non-con, gore, violence, Major character deaths and tree rape.

It was spring break at last, the students are free from the chains of school work with people going skiing, stay home or with friends, swimming or taking a vacation, because Yugi is going have a vacation with his friends to a cabin in a forest according to Pegasus from a letter.


End file.
